Things I Almost Remember
by NacissaBlackMalfoy
Summary: Just a bunch of LUCISSA one-shots/drabbles. Please be kind and favourite/like/review/comment! Find me on Tumblr @madamenarcissamalfoy and on Instagram @slyhterinslittlesaint I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, though I do own my imagination :)
1. Preface

I remember that day clearly. It was as if a shroud of darkness had covered the world, and you were the only light in sight. The strange tinge in the air hinted that it would all be over soon, the promise of forever, the promise of always, becoming redundant. I knew I couldn't have you forever, no matter how much I bargained and pleaded.

We made two separate vows that day, one to honour each other and the other to accept the cause. You forced me to, I know. I didn't want to, but you had to step out of yourself and be the person they wanted you to be. The ruthless murderer, the one who didn't show a hint of remorse.

You knew I wasn't any of those things, but the risk was too significant for us not to. It spread like a virus, and no one knew how to contain it. Darkness spread all over the streets of London, killings, curses, people were sent into madness, but that was our past.

Now, I stand before you, ready to join you in a world where the angels stole you away from me. Will I be welcome? I don't know. But I would circle the seven realms of hell if it would mean I could join you,

My Beloved.


	2. Wands, Brains and Beauty

A misty haze fell over the cobblestone streets of old wizarding London. To the naked eye, the streets looked as if to be old, abandoned alleyways; the type that people avoided at all costs. But, the streets were buzzing with excited children and their parents in preparation for the coming school year.

Small cloaks were scattered all over the alley; excited to officially become a part of the world that they belonged in. All except for one child.

Narcissa Black was an extraordinary child. A sharp mind, exquisite looks and a dowery to match. She was an enigma. Silvery blonde strands adorned her slim figure, haloing her angelic face. There was no doubt that she was the crown jewel of her family. The most beautiful in generations, making her the most sought after girl in wizarding culture.

Her eldest sister, Bellatrix, was the embodiment of the perfect pureblood heiress. Dark, mysterious features contrasted her ivory skin, blemishless and almost porcelain-like. Sharp, chiselled features matched her standoffish and cold demeanour, a trait synonymous with the name Black.

Andromeda, the middle sister, had a beauty unimaginable. While sharing many of the eldest Black's features, Andromeda had one thing that not even the families extensive vaults could purchase; a kind heart.

It was no secret that the three sisters Black were the most coveted children in their magical world. Rich beyond imagination with beauty and brains to boot; there wasn't a young wizard the world who hadn't sought the hand of at least one of the girls.

Narcissa, however, didn't want this life. She would have well preferred to carry her days out alone, rather than marry the man of her parents choice. The concept was barbaric, outlandish, outrageous in her view. But, pureblood girls did what pureblood parents said, and that is where that argument ends.


	3. Mine

"How nice of you to let me come" she purred as his soft pink lips brushed lightly against her palm. 'My Narcissa' he thought as he extended his arm out to lead her to the ballroom. Emerald silk engulfed her small frame, outlining every curve of her perfect physique. Diamonds fell from her ears, and an emerald pendant adorned her neck, falling just short of her low cut neckline. His black robes contrasted will with his silvery blond hair, tied back with a black silk ribbon. They were a sight to behold. Narcissa Black was the youngest of Cygnus and Druella's three children, yet she was the most beautiful by far. Adopting the fair looks of her mother's family– the Rosiers, her looks could only rival those of the Gods. She was angelic, a goddess. She was his.


	4. Sentiments

It was the morning of the wedding of the century, the most anticipated event in all of the Wizarding World. The sole heir of the Malfoy estate was to wed the last remaining daughter of the Black family, the second most affluent wizarding family.

The sun had not come up yet when the young Bride awoke to the sound of pecking at her window. An extravagantly large owl perched itself onto the windowsill of her bedroom window, a letter and small package tied to its leg.

'Oh Lucius, what have you done now' she couldn't help but think as she invited the owl, Hades, into her room. She slowly removed the letter and package, confused as to why Lucius had woken her up at such an ungodly hour. She would get him back for this later, she noted as she began to open the letter. She broke the emerald seal on the back and pulled out pages of handwritten parchment, preparing herself for the worst. It read:

_"My Dearest Narcissa, _

_It has been said that in life, you will love many times, but you will only ever find one love that will live in your soul. I read that in a book once, though I can't recall which. I was blessed with that love the moment I laid eyes on the girl with the silvery blonde hair. I knew, no matter what people would say, I knew that I loved her at that moment. It was as if a magical force drove our souls together, not the magic that we perform with our wands, but the magic that you can only feel with that one person, the magic that tells you that he or she is the one._

_I still remember that day, we were 5 and 6, far too young to even know what love is, yet old enough to understand. I was reluctant to leave the manor with my parents that day, not wanting to be dragged along to any social events. They generally were a bore, with pureblood parents trying to impress everyone with their "perfect" pureblood children, but not that day. My mother wouldn't have it, so I reluctantly held onto her as she, father and I apparated to the Black Manor. It looked like a place from a fairytale, the ones our parents would read to us as children. I had no idea that at that moment, I would see the one person, the one girl who would change my life forever. Your pale blue dress made you look like Cinderella, and I felt like I was the Prince, searching for his Princess, his Queen. I told you I loved you that day, you laughed and said we were too young to be in love. _

_After that day, I made sure to attend every event, in the hopes that maybe we would meet. When we did, I knew. I told you about my feelings again. This time, you agreed to be my friend. A thousand letters later, we became the greatest of friends._

_Our time at Hogwarts, you were the only thing that made it bearable for me there. Knowing that I had you there by my side gave me a purpose. I told you I loved you once again, but this time you kissed me. Our first of many. And now, you're about to take my name. Mrs Narcissa Black Malfoy. Who would have thought that those children who met at 5 would be married by the age of 19?_

_As you can tell, I struggle to write my sentiments down, but I hope I can make it up to you tonight, after the wedding._

_I love you, Narcissa._

_Yours,_

_L.A.M_

_P.S. I hope this package helps show you what words have failed to.__"_

Narcissa began to cry. She loved this man, with all her heart and soul. She began to unravel the ribbon, which held the box together. A small device was inside, she pressed the silver button on the top, and she was transported to memories from when they were younger began to play. The day they met. The first 'I Love You'. The second time they met. Lucius writing and reading her letters, putting them in his desk drawer. Their playdates, outings and social events. Their time at Hogwarts. The time he said 'I love you' and instead of making an excuse not to love, she kissed him. The dates in Hogsmeade and family vacations to the South of France. The Malfoy Halloween ball, their engagement. And finally, Lucius himself, leaning forward to place one final kiss on his soon-to-be wife's lips before bursting into 1000 tiny stars.

Narcissa Black Malfoy, the luckiest girl in the world.


	5. The Way We Were

"What do you want?", a puzzled look adorned the face of the statuesque Lord of the manor. "I want my husband to leave this hellish crusade and come home to his wife, that's all I want, Lucius." Narcissa sighed, tears welling in her eyes. 'He's done it' she thought. 'He has finally pushed me past my breaking point.' "Darling" she held her hand out and cupped his cheek, "This is beyond a joke now. We've been married for a year now, I've had enough." She fluttered down the hall, her heart, breaking more and more with each step.

The Dark Lord, this mythical creature that had swept over the magic community with his senseless killings and blood supremacy mission had finally broken her marriage. Seven years, seven whole years of courtship, betrothal and marriage had come crashing down all because he owned her husband's soul. Lucius, poor Lucius, had given away his best years to work his way up through his ranks.

"Cissa, wait" he hurried down the hall behind his wife. She closed the door behind her, slid down the door and let out the sob that she had held in. Lucius mirrored his wife, angry with himself for letting it come to this and for losing her. He knew that he was abandoning her. He knew he was breaking her heart. But, once you took the mark, you were a follower for life, no matter how much your views had changed over the years.

He knocked on the mahogany doors, trying to enter and speak to Narcissa. "Cissa, please. We can work this out, it doesn't have to be like this." The door flung open, "Like what, Lucius? We've been married for a year, A WHOLE YEAR, and I've barely seen you. I've spent more time healing your wounds than I have in bed with you for Salazar's Sake!" Tears streamed down her doll-like face, mascara running and her hair loose from its bun. It was killing him to see her like this. "Narcissa-" "Don't you dare Narcissa me! I've had enough Lucius. When are you going to see that this madman is essentially killing you? I'm tired Lucius, I really don't think I can do this much longer. Can you not see how much my heart breaks every time you leave the manor? Or when you're brought back home half-dead, and I spend hours healing you? I know, I know, the Pureblood cause, the Dark Lord, it all comes first but for once can you please put me, us, first? Please, Lucius..." Her petite figure collapsed onto the floor into a heap. "DOBBY, call a mediwitch now and bring them to the manor!" Lucius scooped up his wife and placed her on their bed. She was still breathing, but she had gone pale and wasn't waking.

Narcissa opened her eyes to bright light. Her vision was foggy, and she knew she wasn't at home anymore. She looked up to see a woman, her dark hair pulled back into a braid. Her kind eyes and slim face, striking brows and a chiselled chin. She looked eerily familiar, it couldn't be...

"Mrs Malfoy, thank Circe you're awake. You and your baby are doing just fine. It seems that you have been under a lot of stress lately. Try and not get too worked up, you'll need plenty of rest and stay off your feet" a voice, one she hadn't heard for years, broke the silence. "Andy? Andromeda is that you? Where's Lucius" Narcissa secretly hoped for a yes. While everyone viewed Andy as a blood-traitor, she was and would forever be her older sister. "Mrs Malfoy, Andromeda, Andromeda Tonks that is. You're at St Mungo's emergency ward, you collapsed at your home due to overexerting yourself. Your husband has been called away on 'Other Business'. Try and relax, isn't good for your baby, you need rest." Andromeda exclaimed, not wanting to open up any old wounds. "I'm sorry, a baby?" a puzzled look came over Narcissa 'A baby,' she thought 'Lucius and I are having a baby'. "Yes, Mrs Malfoy, a baby. You mean to tell me that you didn't know about your pregnancy? Even though you're 22 weeks along?" Narcissa shook her head, '22 weeks?!' she had been growing this being for the past 22 weeks, and yet she hadn't the faintest idea.

Andromeda went to the door, Narcissa called out "Andy, Andy wait. Don't go." Tears welled up in her eyes as she called out, Narcissa needed her sister, now more than ever. "Mrs Malfoy, I do have other patients, I'll be back later". "But Andy, I need my sister." Andromeda froze, memories streaming through her mind of their younger years. It was all so simple then, but now they were on opposite sides of the war. "I lost my sisters when they decided that their status was more important than my happiness," she said coldly walking out the doors and running down the corridor into the closest empty space. She was hurting, in indescribable pain. Tears washed over her face, had she just said that to her own flesh and blood? Narcissa was innocent, sure she married the pureblood prince, a death eater none the less, but she hadn't shunned her as the rest did, she just did as she was told.

Andromeda sprinted back to her sisters room, crashed through the doors and pulled her into a tight embrace. "A baby, Andy. I have a little boy or girl growing inside me" whispered Narcissa, still in shock. "Oh Cissa!" The two sisters stood there hugging for what seemed an eternity.


	6. Lost in Time

The crooning of muggle musicians echoed through the halls of the manor. Lucius, growing annoyed at his wife's choice of entertainment, rose from his desk and stalked down the hallway in a fit of anger. It had been months since they had spoken to each other properly, held each other or even eaten a meal together, save for public appearances. He glided down the stairwell and into the main foyer, searching for Narcissa but she was nowhere to be found.

The vows they had taken those 20 years ago didn't seem to count anymore. It pained the Malfoy patriarch to know that the love he had for his wife was unrequited. The war had strained their marriage, any hint of love or romance had disappeared when Draco's life was put at risk.

Slowly, he approached the ballroom, slightly pushing the ornate silver and mahogany doors to peek inside. It had been almost 10 years since the room had been used for a proper Malfoy Soirée. Gods, he would give anything to go back to that time and change everything. To be that husband, that father again.

The doors flung opened suddenly, and Lucius tumbled inside, falling flat against the black marble flooring. He had been caught and could sense that this wasn't going to end well. "Lucius, do stand up. You're going to embarrass yourself" said Narcissa, extending her arm to help him up.

An idea formulated in his head as he yanked her down to join him. A shriek filled the large room as she landed next to him. She attempted to stand, but he was already on top of her. "Going somewhere, Cissa?" He lifted her and shifted, placing her on top of him.

To say that she was scared was an understatement. Not of the man she loved, but of what was to happen next. She knew she loved him, despite what the as months had thrown at them, but he had become so consumed by his work and filling the void that was left after the war that she didn't want to annoy him. She knew why he had come down, the music had disturbed him. She also knew that she needed her husband, and if bothering him meant she would get him back, then so be it.

Slowly she bought her lips down to his, Edith Piaf's "La Vie en Rose" echoing throughout the ballroom. It was a sweet, tender kiss. Not one filled with passion, but a pure interaction. One of two innocent souls finding each other, falling in love.

Tears streamed down both their faces as she drew her face back. "Luc, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." she blurted as she stumbled to stand up, embarrassed to have lapsed.

They simply didn't do that anymore. Narcissa attempted to flee, but Lucius was already standing and caught her before she could walk out of the room. He pulled her into him and held her, swaying to the music. She curled up into him, burying her face into his neck as her sobs began to subdue. Lucius wrapped himself abound his wife, whispering sweet nothings trying to calm her down.

"Narcissa, when did you stop loving me?" he asked. She pulled back from his embrace, tears welling in her eyes again. "Who said I ever stopped".


End file.
